No Senpai Don't Look At Me
by BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: Travis notices that Laurance has been getting stronger than him, so he decides to do something about it. And that something is fighting with a certain other guy who happens to be very attractive no matter what he does and Travis never noticed this until now. Whoops. A Minecraft Diaries fanfic. All characters belong to the great and wonderful Aphmau Senpai!
**A/N: 'Eyy e'erybody. How ya doin'? (Heheheh, definitely not trying to avoid the fact that I haven't updated anything in literal months, hahaha nope!)**

 **ANYWAY, so this is a Minecraft Diaries fic if you couldn't tell already by the summary.**

* * *

Travis and Laurance were generally pretty close when it came to strength, and they both knew that, despite the fact that they both also liked to boast that they were the stronger one. When they sparred together it was always a close fight, and their winning streaks never lasted longer than a few matches. However, after a while Travis started to notice something different. It was getting harder for him to keep up with Laurance and it seemed like he was constantly on the defense and rarely got a chance to attack.

Was Laurance getting stronger than him?

No. No way. They always fought together with each other, so their strength should be growing along with each others as well... Right? Yeah that had to be right. Travis was probably just slacking lately without noticing. Next time he'd have to be sure to focus real hard so that he will definitely be at the top of his game.

"Best 11, out of 21" Travis shouted as he panted heavily on the ground, trying hard to keep himself from throwing up from exertion. He had a few bumps and bruises on him from being knocked over repeatedly in the last few battles.

"Give it up, Travis." Laurance said back to him. He was also panting heavily, but unlike Travis, he was perfectly fine otherwise. "What's up with you all of a sudden, anyway? Why do you insist on sparring with me over and over?"

"No reason." Travis replied all too quickly. "We should try to be as strong as possible, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"-Then what's the problem?"

Laurance gave him a rather concerned look, but he chose not to say anything about it. "Anyway, I know you want to keep going, but I'm done for now." he said, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Laurance definitely was getting stronger, and Travis was falling behind. That definitely wasn't good. For one he didn't want to have to be protected in a real fight, but on top of that he wouldn't look as cool to the ladies if they knew that there was someone stronger than him. And that would be absolutely HORRIBLE. He had to do something about this before it got even more out of hand.

But how? He could always do some training on his own, but that wouldn't be very efficient. Occasionally they would spar with Aphmau, but she would wonder why it was just him and her. Dante, Alexis, and Kyle were always busy with something involving the town and Katelynn wouldn't fight him unless it was a swift hit to the head because his attempts at flirting with her. Anyone else living in Phoenix Drop either wasn't strong or was a freaking werewolf.

With the process of elimination, that left only one last person that Travis could turn to for help.

Travis waited until no one was by the gate to Phoenix Drop to slip by unnoticed. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he did have a vague idea on where he should be looking… Kind of…

Okay, so he didn't really know anything more than a vague idea. All he knew was that they certainly weren't in the village and probably weren't that close to it either. Though at the same time he could assume that they wouldn't be passed the outer walls, either. So while he still had quite the large area to search, at least he had something of an Idea.

As soon as he knew he was in the clear, he ran to the outer walls and began searching all along them. Surprisingly enough, that was apparently the right idea because it wasn't long before he caught the smell of a campfire going. And since it wasn't very likely for there to be any bandits hanging around, it had to be the person he was looking for.

He managed to figure out the direction that the smell was coming from and headed that way. He also caught a whiff of something else… Some kind of fish, perhaps? From what he could tell it was coming from somewhere nearby, so he had to of been close.

He maneuvered his way around a few trees, pushing the branches out of his way while being sure not to break them either. There were a few bushes and shrubs before him and on the other side he could see smoke rising into the sky. His feet crunched loudly on twigs and leaves and he pushed his way through.

Sure enough on the other side was a small fire surrounded by a circle of rocks. Propped up over the flames were two sticks, each with a fish cooking on the end. Just a foot away was the exact person that Travis was looking for.

"You need something?" Aaron asked, not even bothering to look in Travis's direction.

Travis didn't know what to say. He knew exactly the reason he was there, but he wasn't sure how to put it without sounding suspiciously pathetic. Aaron turned to look at him, making Travis suddenly feel nervous.

"W-well, you see…" Travis stammered. Why was he feeling so nervous? It's not like this was Aphmau or Katelynn or someone like them. It was just Aaron for Irene's sake!

"You okay?" Aaron asked quizzically.

"Y-yeah! Yeah." He took a deep breath to help calm himself down. "It's just it took a bit and I finally found you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Y… Yeah. I was wondering if you would mind sparring with me for a bit?"

"A spar? Don't you normally do that with Laurance?"

"He says he's busy. So is it okay?"

Aaron had turned back towards the fire. "I don't mind. When?"

"Great!" Travis Smiled, "Can we go right now?" Aaron picked up one of the sticks with fish and then looked at him. "oh. Right. I'll let you eat first."

After Aaron had finished his meal he put out the fire and looked to Travis. "are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Travis exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "Let's do this!"

Aaron stood up. He walked away from the water and began to take his jacket off. This notion caught Travis's attention, particularly to the newly exposed skin of Aaron's torso. He never wore an actual shirt, so his abs were always out in the open for everyone to see, but Travis had never noticed just how defined they were until this moment.

"Do you really need to take that off?" Travis asked, unable to take his eyes away for too long.

Aaron rose an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no! Not at all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get to this." Travis said, drawing his sword. He waited got Aaron to take out his own weapon before charging directly at him. Their blades clashed against each other, both trying to put the other one back. Suddenly Aaron allowed his blade to slide as he dodged Travis's attack and hit him in the chest with his hilt.

Travis coughed and fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

"Shit, sorry." Aaron swore, "I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Travis shook his head and pulled at the collar of his shirt. He sighed, "You didn't. You just happened to hit a sore spot from earlier." When exactly, Travis wasn't sure. He couldn't remember getting hit there, Laurance and Katelynn would never hit him hard enough to leave _that_ big of a bruise.

He shrugged. Where it came from didn't really matter to him right now anyway. "Again." He said to Aaron, who was holding his hand out to Travis. But his hand wasn't what Travis was looking at. From that angle, the way that the sun was shining cast marvelous rays of sunlight and shadows on Aaron's features. It even made his skin appear to shimmer.

"Talk about tan and handsome." Travis said without even thinking.

"Excuse me?" Aaron instantly retracted his hand.

"Wha- I mean!" Travis quickly sprung to his defense, the heat of the sun's rays burning his cheeks. "What I _meant_ to say is that even the palms of your hands are tan! Who knew?!" He tried to laugh it off, but that only made Aaron back away.

"Are we done here?" Aaron asked.

"No!" Travis closed the distance between them. "Look, I didn't want to say this, but I feel like I really need to get stronger. I know, it must be hard to believe, especially coming from someone as strong and awesome as I am, but-"

"-Alright, fine. Let's just go."

"Thanks." Travis smiled, then thought to himself. ' _Get a hold of yourself, Travis! The entire reason you are doing this is so that Laurance can't show you up, so stop getting distracted by stupid things!'_ Not that something like this would normally be considered stupid in his mind. After all, at least half of what he said related to hot people… Wait, did he find Aaron hot?❤️3

His train of thought was snapped back to reality as Aaron charged at him. Their blades clashed once again only this time Travis wasn't as prepared. He took a moment to regain his balance and stumbled backwards. A few seconds later Aaron's second attack came and this time he was ready.

He brought up his sword to block and once again they were battling to push the other back. Or rather Aaron was trying to push Travis back while Travis was more battling to keep his eyes from wandering downward. Instead he tried to focus on Aaron's eye- SWORD. He was definitely trying to focus on his sword instead and the way it was reflecting the sunlight and NOT Aaron's eyes.

"Do you realize you're blushing?" Aaron suddenly whispered, making Travis's heart skip a beat. Once again Aaron had caught him off guard, forced him onto the ground, and put the blade to his throat.

When Travis looked up at him, he had expected him to look angry or at least annoyed, but Aaron just had on the same blank expression that he normally wore. Still he did not let down his sword.

"You shouldn't ask to fight someone if you aren't going to be serious about it." Aaron stated, surprisingly in his usual tone.

"I-I was, it's just…"

"Just what?" He put his blade back in its hilt.

Travis looked away from him. He wasn't sure what to say to was supposed to be known as 'Travis, the Lady Killer' and not 'Travis, that guy who eyeballs other guys abs'!

"S-sorry… I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was." He got back on his feet and brushed himself off, but he still wasn't able to look at Aaron. He didn't know what more he could say and Aaron barely talked to begin with, so instead of trying to come up with something that was probably just going to make him look even more stupid anyway, he opted to just end the whole scene there.

"Well, uh… I'm gonna go…" Travis began to turn away, but then he added, "Could you, like… not tell anyway that I was here? Thanks." He didn't wait for a reply before dashing away, filled with utter embarrassment.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is that! I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did! It has been a while since I wrote something, and the first time I wrote with these characters so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! There may or may not be another chapter of this that may or may not get a bit hotter if you know what I mean... No, no, not that much GOD, can't you see the T rating for this? Geez.  
But yeah, I don't want to promise anything because it seems like every time I do I don't really follow through, so... Yeah...  
**


End file.
